


Blood and Love: Tae & Jimin's Story

by Ria083



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Complete, Double Anal Penetration, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria083/pseuds/Ria083
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Tae ran, he had no idea where he was headed, he just knew he had to get as far from Simon as he could.  
Trust Jimin to find the one that called out to Tae. Tae scolded himself. It wasn't Jimin's fault he wouldn't have been aware of the effect Simon's blood had on Tae.  
Now he understood how JK felt with Carly...there was something in that family's blood.

Tae needed to find somewhere safe for the day. He had lost track of where he was, how far he was from his brothers, he had just run like his life had depended on it.  
Tae was hit with all sorts of scents as he hit the centre of the town he was in. Human food assaulted his nose...smells he remembered from a time long ago when he was still human.  
He scoured the town, as he walked along the pathway, looking for a pub or club...somewhere where people would be drunk. Someone he could feed off of and they would either not remember or think it was a dream they had had.  
Tae had found a place with people crowded outside but as he concentrated his hearing he couldn't pick out many heart beats. This place was full of vampires.  
Tae approached the door, the door man put his arm out to block Tae's path.  
"Not seen you around here before?" The door man looked Tae up and down.  
"Just got here." Tae said hitching his shoulder and pulling his bag higher. "I need to feed and find somewhere to stay for the day."  
The doorman nodded.  
"You'll be safe here."  
"Thanks. I'm Tae."  
"Soobin." The doorman said.  
Tae nodded and made his way inside.  
The music was loud coming from a DJ at the back of the room. A bar running the length of another wall and he spotted the odd couple here and there dotted around. Vampires feeding for the most part. Tae watched mesmerised as they fed, feeling the burn in his throat.  
Tae jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder.  
"Hi, Soobin said you were new round here."  
"Yeah." Tae croaked out.  
"Ah you need to feed. Follow me."  
Tae followed the blonde stranger in the hopes that he would give him some blood...at this point any blood would do...even cold blood, although the thought made Tae shudder.  
They came to a door and the stranger opened it up. There sat a selection of women and a couple of men all in some state of drunkenness.  
"Take your pick, but if you get horny take it upstairs." The stranger pointed at the stairs in the corner of the room.  
"Thanks...."  
"Yeonjun, and your welcome. You can crash upstairs as well. Me and my brothers will be here as well. If I don't see you before I'll catch you tomorrow."  
With that Yeonjun turned and left. Tae thought he saw that Yeonjun had orange eyes when he had first spoken to him but he swore this time as he turned away they were blue.  
Tae dropped his bag to the floor as he took in the collection of people before him. He had never had a choice like this before. It was like being a kid in a sweet shop and your parents telling you you could only choose one.  
Tae noticed a guy in the corner away from the others. Something about him reminded him of Jimin. Tae made his choice.

The guy looked up as Tae approached him and smiled. Tae smiled back, picking out things in his features that were similar to Jimin. His lips for one, Tae really hoped this guy was that way inclined because he was seeing those lips round his cock.  
With the thirst burning strong Tae held out his hand, the guy took it and pulled himself up. He was slightly shorter than Tae and smelled amazing, the heady scent of his blood rushing round his veins and his cologne.  
"Come." Tae said.  
The man nodded and was happily led upstairs by Tae.  
There was a bed set up and Tae sat down on the bed pulling the guy down to sit next to him.  
"What's your name?"  
"Carl."  
"Carl, I'm Tae. You know what I am?"  
"Yes." He said as he leaned his head to the side.  
Tae watched as the vein pulsed in his neck. Tae licked his lips and leaned in closer running his tongue over the pulse.  
Tae sank his teeth into his neck and groaned as the blood ran into his mouth.  
Carl gave a groan in reaction to Tae's emotions and palmed at Tae's crotch.  
Tae grunted and sucked harder as Carl pulled his cock out of sweats and wrapped his fingers round Tae's cock.  
As the burn in his throat died Tae pulled away and ran his tongue over the wounds. He watched as Carl came back to himself, Tae's emotions leaving his system.  
Carl's grip on Tae's cock tightened as he moved off the bed into the floor on his knees. He looked up at Tae.  
"Can I suck you and fuck you?"  
Tae shivered at the thought and nodded.  
Tae lifted his hips and let Carl remove his sweats and boxers. He leaned back on his hands as he watched Carl sink his mouth down his cock, his plump lips feeling like heaven.  
Tae laid back on the bed enjoying the sensation of Carl sucking him closer to the edge.  
Carl released Tae long enough to suck at his fingers and probe around his ass making him wet and making Tae's cock bounce in anticipation.  
"Don't prep me, just do it." Tae mumbled.  
Carl removed his own trousers and boxers and lined himself up with Tae.  
Tae laid his forearm over his eyes and visions of Jimin flooded his mind as Carl pushed into him. Carl wrapped his hand around Tae's cock and thrust into Tae.  
For Tae it was almost like an out of body experience, witnessing everything from above. Carl was good at what he did and Tae felt himself getting closer but his mind just wouldn't let it lie that it wasn't Jimin.  
Tae let out a grunt as his cock sprayed cum over his stomach, he bit his lip to prevent Jimin's name from slipping between his lips.  
Carl moaned as he filled Tae.  
When Carl was done Tae couldn't have moved fast enough. He moved back across the bed making Carl slide out of him. He picked up his boxers and pulled them back on. He made his way over to the small bathroom and cleaned himself up then curled up on the bed.  
Carl got up off the floor, dressed and left without a word.  
"He's probably used to being used like that." Tae thought.  
Not long after Tae felt his body grow weak and his eyes growing heavy. His eyes were just fluttering closed for the last time when he thought he saw Yeonjun climb onto the bed next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

That evening Tae opened his eyes and found himself face to face with Yeonjun. Tae lay still studying his face while Yeonjun still had his eyes closed. He eyes scoured Yeonjun's face taking in every little detail.   
As Tae's eyes took in Yeonjun's lips, Tae wondered what it would feel like to suck on that piercing in Yeonjun's lip let alone what it was like kiss him. Tae stopped that thought as he cock twitched like he hadn't been fucked 12 hrs ago.   
Yeonjun had a shock of yellow hair that fell over his forehead. Tae watched as Yeonjun's face creased as a smile spread across his face. Tae looked up to see Yeonjun staring back at him.   
Surprise ran across Tae's features as he took in Yeonjun's eyes. One was bright blue the other a dark orange, so Tae had been right.   
"After I turned my eyes wouldn't dull back to brown, just stayed a constant blood red, kind of a give away to what I am." He chuckled. "I like the contacts, it's different and seeing the surprise on people's faces is an added bonus."  
Tae chuckled, he could imagine seeing as he had just felt that way himself.   
Tae pulled himself upright.  
"I suppose I'd better get going."  
"Why? Do you have somewhere to be?"  
"N-no not really, but I've imposed on you and Soobin enough." Tae said as he rubbed at his throat.   
"Look at least come and feed first, then we'll talk about what to do after that." Yeonjun said as he sat up himself.   
"Ok, if it's alright with Soobin."  
"I'm sure it will be plus you get to meet the rest of us."  
"The rest of you?"  
Yeonjun laughed.   
"There is 5 of us in all, my brothers and me."  
That made Tae think about Joon and the others. He took out his phone and text Joon to let him know he was ok.   
"Yeah, there's 7 of us..." Tae trailed off.  
"You guys fall out?"  
"Not really, I kind of had to leave before I did something stupid."  
Yeonjun got the impression Tae wasn't ready to talk about what ever it was that was bothering him.   
"Come let's go feed." Yeonjun took Tae by the wrist and dragged him downstairs.

Tae recognised Soobin straight away, with his purple hair, as 4 pairs of eyes turned to look at him.   
"Evening." Soobin said smiling.   
"Hi."  
"Tae, these are my brothers. Soobin you know, Beomgyn, Kai and... Tae." Yeonjun said with a grin.   
"That won't be too confusing." Kai mumbled.   
"It's ok, you can call me V if it makes it easier." Tae replied.   
Soobin raised a questioning eyebrow.   
"Ah, it's just a nickname I had way back when...it still gets used occasionally."  
"So V hasn't really got anywhere to go... can he stay with us for a while?" Yeonjun addressed his brothers.   
"Your not running from trouble that will find you here?" Soobin asked.   
V shook his head and briefly explained about his attraction to Simon's blood.   
"Hmmm ok, you can stay but I won't hesitate to toss you out on your ass if any trouble comes here for you." Soobin said.   
Yeonjun rolled his eyes.   
"Ease up Soobin. He just told you why he left. Come on V let's go feed." Yeonjun pulled at V's wrist again and V silently followed.

V felt slightly self conscious as Yeonjun was watching him as he fed off a girl who had stayed the night here too. Yeonjun had explained to V that some girls stayed more on the off chance of getting laid but also knew it was possible they would be used as a food bank.   
The girl that V was currently latched onto gave a whimper as V released her and healed her wounds.   
She looked at V and gave a sultry smile. V knew what was on her mind but he shook his head at her as he stood up. She pouted and laid back on the sofa she had been sleeping on.   
Yeonjun looked a V thoughtfully.   
"Not interested?" He asked.   
"Meh." V shrugged.   
"Would you turn me away?" Yeonjun asked as he picked up his donor and started to feed, looking V straight in the eye.   
V couldn't look away, something about Yeonjun held him in place.  
"How old are you?" V wondered out loud.   
Yeonjun released his donor and healed her, she got up and left the room making no assumption that she would get anything else from him.   
"Hmmm my actual age or the age I was turned?" Yeonjun asked.   
"Both?" V shrugged like he really didn't care.   
"20 turned, living like this for the last 150 years."  
"Maybe you should start showing me respect then." V laughed.   
"Oh, really?" Yeonjun grinned.   
"24 turned, 200 years and counting. I'm your hyung in both ways." V laughed.   
"Yeah....neveeer going to happen." Yeonjun laughed.   
"So would you...?" Yeonjun asked.   
"Would I, what?"   
"Would you turn me away?"  
V thought about as he looked at Yeonjun.   
"What makes you think I'm interested?"  
"Oh, your interested. How many strangers do you study like you studied me this evening?"  
"I-I wasn't studying you I was waking up."  
Yeonjun snorted.   
"Of course you were."  
Yeonjun walked over to V and took his hands and placed them on his waist. He let go of V's wrists and put his own arms on V's shoulders.   
"Not really fighting me off now are you."  
V couldn't answer he was lost in Yeonjun's eyes.   
V wasn't really thinking about it when he pulled on Yeonjun's hips, pulling his body closer.   
V's mind went totally blank as Yeonjun drew in closer to his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

All thoughts left V's mind as Yeonjun's lips pressed against his own. Yeonjun hands ran into V's hair and held his head still. V resisted the urge to run his tongue over Yeonjun's lips, wanting to probe at his piercing with his tongue. He didn't want to rush whatever this was going to be with Yeonjun. He wasn't over Jimin but he thought that maybe with Yeonjun he could be...eventually.   
When Yeonjun pushed his hips into V, V broke away. Yeonjun looked a little hurt.   
"I'm sorry, I want this but...just give me some time, please?" V explained.   
Yeonjun nodded his face clearing to a more neutral expression.   
"We should go and help the guys open up. There are things to do before the club opens up." Yeonjun said. He curled his hand round V's and led him back out to the guys.   
Soobin divided the jobs between the guys and they finished quicker than usual now that V was here to help them. V hadn't had much of a chance to get to know the others, all of them had been busy when he had arrived.

Thankfully Soobin had chosen to keep V with Yeonjun. It wasn't that V didn't like the others but he felt more comfortable around Yeonjun.   
They didn't get much chance to chat once the club had opened. They were both working the bar. V was happy to be kept busy as he had found that during most of the time before the club opened he would think of Jimin.   
Working the bar kept V's mind off Jimin and he even found himself occasionally checking Yeonjun out, the curve of his ass, his pecs moving under his T Shirt as he poured drinks.

Yeonjun was aware of V watching him. He kind of liked it, it kept a smile on his face as the night wore on.   
Beomgyu came over to get Kai and himself a bottle of water.   
"Seems you have an admirer." He said.   
Yeonjun grinned.  
"Yeah, I think I have."  
"Just be careful, we don't really know that much about him and why he's not with his family." Beomgyu said.   
Yeonjun rolled his eyes and grinned.   
"Yeah, ok."

As the night came to a close V started to see similarities between the set up his brothers had with their town and what the guys did here at the club. These guys had their own donors that seemed to never leave and had their own quarters over the other side of the club. The odd ones that hung around after the club closed were either too drunk to go anywhere or they had been picked up by a vampire that wasn't attached to Yeonjun or his brothers.   
Yeonjun was wiping down the bar as V was loading the last of the glasses into the washer.   
"Ready for another feed?" Yeonjun asked him.   
"Yeah, just starting to get the tingle."   
V rubbed at his throat.   
"Come on then, we're done here anyway."

After he fed V made his way up to bed. He sat on the edge waiting for Yeonjun to be done feeding.   
"You ok?"   
V nodded.   
"I was just wondering..."  
"What?"  
"Well when we sleep... can I... cuddle you?"  
V felt embarrassed to ask but it was one thing he missed. When he was human he had never been able to control it while he was asleep. He had been found many times wrapped round any of his brothers who happened to be near him, pillows and blankets.   
"Sure, no problem."  
V let out a breath and went to take a shower.   
He'd spent the last 24hrs in the same clothes and needed to freshen up.   
V was washing when he felt arms wrap around his waist and a body lean into his. Lips latched themselves onto his ear lobe and nibbled and sucked at it as V tilted his head to the side.   
"I knew you wouldn't turn me away." Yeonjun whispered into his ear.   
Yeonjun kissed down V's neck and nibbled at his shoulder before V turned round to face him.   
As V looked up a Yeonjun he realised he had taken out his contacts as he was met with blood red eyes.   
"See? Always red." Yeonjun smirked.   
V gasped as he felt Yeonjun push his cock up against V's thigh and start to grind.   
"It doesn't have to be sex if you don't want it yet... but please make me cum, let me feel those lips around my cock." Yeonjun groaned.   
V crouched down his mouth level with Yeonjun's cock. He licked his lips and run his tongue up the under side of Yeonjun's cock.   
Both men groaned, Yeonjun at the feel of V's tongue running over his cock and V groaned as he felt Yeonjun's cock twitch with excitement.   
V sank his mouth down Yeonjun's cock and looked up at him through his wet lashes and his curls that were now stuck to his fore head.   
V hollowed out his cheeks and sucked at Yeonjun's cock alternating between swirling his tongue over his shaft and sucking at his tip.   
Hearing Yeonjun moan, knowing that he was cause, was a massive turn in for V and his cock jumped at every moan and groan that passed Yeonjun's lips.   
V slid his mouth and tongue down Yeonjun's cock and as he got to the base, Yeonjun curled his fingers into V's hair and held him still as he pushed into the back of V's throat. V felt the hot liquid of Yeonjun's cum shoot into his mouth and slide down his throat as he swallowed all that Yeonjun gave him. Just as Yeonjun twitched in his mouth for the last time V gave a groan as his orgasm hit and he painted the wall of the shower with streaks of cum that shot out from his own untouched cock.   
Yeonjun pulled himself out of V's mouth and watched in amusement as V rode out his orgasm. As the final wave passed over him, V collapsed to his knees, panting.   
"I've never seen that happen before." Yeonjun exclaimed.   
"It's never happened to me before either." V answered still panting heavily.   
Once he had his breathing under control he stood up. Yeonjun grabbed the soap and washed V head to toe.   
They both got out, dried off and pulled on some sweats to sleep in.   
"So do you want my back or front?" Yeonjun asked.   
V shrugged.   
"I'm usually a back hugger, if that's ok."  
"Sure."  
Yeonjun laid down on the bed and pulled V down with him. He gently kissed V's lips and rolled over so V could get comfortable.   
V curled himself around Yeonjun's body and buried his nose into Yeonjun's bright yellow hair... breathing in his scent. Yeonjun had a sweet scent, V could make out a scent of vanilla and orange.   
Of course they all had sweet smelling scents to draw in their prey, to make them seem less harmless to humans.   
How could a vampire smell so nice?   
That question was always asked and it was usually what led people to their deaths.   
V draped an arm over Yeonjun's waist and slowly felt the fatigue hit.   
"Thank you." V mumbled before he was unable to say anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

4 or 5 days later V got a text from Joon.   
Simon has successfully turned and now they were trying to curb his thirst.   
The end of the text broke V's heart a little. Joon wanted him home. V wanted to be home but he didn't feel ready to be back there yet and Yeonjun was another reason for him to stay where he was for longer.   
V found that the more time he spent with Yeonjun and his brothers the less time he thought of Jimin.   
Himself and Yeonjun were getting along very well. They were taking things slow. They spent part of their spare time talking, getting to know each other better.   
They spent the rest of their time getting to know each other's bodies, not fully having sex, just exploring each other and finding out each other's sweet spots.   
V was surprised to find that Yeonjun's blood red eyes was a kink for him. He liked the contacts Yeonjun wore but the red eyes definitely got V going and it didn't take long for Yeonjun to work that one out.

V was lying on his back with the sheet pulled up to his waist. Yeonjun was laid next to him on his side facing V.   
V was staring at the ceiling with determination but he could feel his resolve dissolving.   
"You know you want to look at me." Yeonjun teased.   
"Nope, I can see some pretty patterns in the ceiling that I'd rather look at."  
Yeonjun laughed.   
"I don't believe you."  
Yeonjun was right. V really did want to look at him but he knew if he did then nothing was going to stop him going all the way with Yeonjun. That wasn't so much the problem as V was wondering if he was ready to give himself fully to Yeonjun.   
V grunted as a weight landed on his waist. He looked down his body and was met with Yeonjun sat on him.   
"You don't like being ignored." V smirked.   
Yeonjun shook his head as he leaned forward placing his hands either side of V's head.

Yeonjun wasn't sure what was going through V's mind at the moment but he was determined to bring him out of his own thoughts. Yeonjun knew everything about why V had left his home.   
Yeonjun wanted to be the reason for V to smile again, like properly have something to be happy about.   
Yeonjun pressed his lips to V's, but V was still playing hard to get. It just spurred Yeonjun on making him more determined.   
Yeonjun ran his tongue lightly against V's lips, running his tongue along V's lips.   
V gasped as Yeonjun ground down onto V.   
"Let go." Yeonjun mumbled into V's mouth.

V could feel the cracks appearing. Yeonjun grinding his ass against V's cock while he was kissing up and down V's neck.   
V's cock lurched as Yeonjun ground down, V moved his hands to Yeonjun's waist and pushed him down as he rose his hips to meet him.   
Yeonjun shifted himself and pulled the sheet off V, exposing his cock. Yeonjun grinned pleased with the effect he had on V.   
V rolled them both placing himself between Yeonjun's legs.   
"Ready for this?" V asked pushing his cock gently at Yeonjun's ass.   
Yeonjun groaned and nodded.   
V leaned down and kissed Yeonjun, forcing his tongue inside his mouth. The tongues swirled together searching out each others mouths. V pushed two fingers into Yeonjun's mouth, not moving his own lips, making Yeonjun suck V's fingers and tongue.   
V pulled his fingers out and broke the kiss, leaning back into his knees.  
V fingers probed at Yeonjun's entrance, making Yeonjun whimper.   
"P-please..."   
V smirked. Yeonjun had spent this time pushing every button V had and now he would find out where that had got him.   
V pushed his cock inside Yeonjun, giving Yeonjun no time to get used to V stretching him out.   
Yeonjun cried out as V pounded into him. V smirked as Yeonjun's eyes rolled and he closed his eyes.   
"Ahhh Hyung."   
That made V snap, he pulled out of Yeonjun and flipped him onto his stomach, spreading his legs apart so he could settled between them.   
"Say it again." V growled.   
"H-Hyung." Yeonjun breathed out.   
V parted Yeonjun ass cheeks and pushed himself back inside, groaning as Yeonjun's tight ass squeezed at his cock.   
Yeonjun lifted his ass slightly pulling V's cock in further, hitting deeper.   
V grabbed Yeonjun's hips and pulled him back onto his cock with every thrust.   
Both men in ecstasy, revelling in each other's bodies and the effect they had on each other.   
"Touch me, h-hyung, I-I-I need to cum."  
V reached around and curled his fingers around Yeonjun's cock, squeezing as his thrusts moved Yeonjun's cock in and out of his hand.   
V groaned when Yeonjun's ass flexed around his cock.   
"Cum for me, baby." V growled as he squeezed Yeonjun's cock a little harder.   
Yeonjun cried out as his orgasm hit, his cock coating V's hand in cum.   
V pushed into Yeonjun, with a cry, until he bottomed out and filled Yeonjun with his cum.   
Both men panting and gasping as they rode through their oragsms, V collapsing onto Yeonjun's back.   
V pulled slowly out of Yeonjun and laid beside him on his back, still a little out of breath.   
V got his breathing back under control and went to wash up. He came back with a wash cloth and wiped himself off of Yeonjun.   
V disposed of the wash cloth and laid down next to Yeonjun.   
"Happy now?" V joked.   
"Yes...Hyung."  
V looked at Yeonjun.   
"Don't push your luck." He grinned.   
"Hmmm maybe sunbae next time then."  
V groaned and reached down grabbing the sheet to cover them. V curled up into Yeonjun's side and laid his head on his chest.   
"Or...daddy?" Yeonjun carried on.   
"Stop it!" V warned.   
"Or what?" Yeonjun chuckled.   
V growled and pushed himself up so he was hovering over Yeonjun.   
"Are you sure you're ready to find out?"  
"I'm always ready for you, V."  
V groaned as he buried his face into Yeonjun's neck.


	5. Chapter 5

The days and weeks flew past in a blur. The only time V realised how long he had been away from his brothers was when Joon had sent him a text.   
Joon had said that V could probably return without it being an issue, Simon smelt different to Jimin so it was likely that V wouldn't have the attraction that he had to Simon.   
V was torn. He wanted to be with his brothers but he didn't want to leave Yeonjun. He was beginning to fall for him in a big way. Jimin was no longer an issue and V found he was happy for Jimin and Simon, that they had each other. Yeonjun had successfully filled the spot that Jimin had left in V's heart.   
V had spent most of the day wondering what to do, stay or go home.   
"Do you want to talk about it?" Soobin asked.   
V turned, he hadn't heard Soobin come in the room.   
"It's my brothers, they want me home, but..."  
"You don't want to leave Yeonjun."  
It wasn't a question and it wasn't a secret. Neither of them had be hiding their relationship from the others.   
V shook his head.   
"Maybe go and visit with them, you clearly miss them all, which is understandable. Seeing them may help you work towards what you want." Soobin said.   
V was surprised. He thought Soobin would have been upset that if V left then he would hurt Yeonjun in the process.   
"You're not angry with me? I could end up hurting Yeonjun."  
"You have been good for him. I've not seen him happier, but the choice is ultimately yours...and his."  
"His?" V was confused.   
"I won't stop Yeonjun if he wants to leave with you." Soobin stated, "your family seem to care a lot for you and I believe they will care for Yeonjun too."  
It hadn't even crossed V's mind that Yeonjun would want to leave his family to be with V, especially when V didn't think he would be able to be without his own brothers to stay here for Yeonjun. V was beginning to feel a little selfish.   
"I need to talk to Yeonjun."  
"I think you should, you maybe surprised as to what he's willing to do for you." Soobin said as he turned and walked away leaving V a little more at ease with wanting to go home.

V let out a groan as his cum filled Yeonjun's mouth. V let out whimper as Yeonjun sucked at his cock, making sure V was totally spent.   
V had to pull himself out of Yeonjun's mouth before Yeonjun pushed him to another orgasm.   
Yeonjun looked up at V and pouted.   
V looked at Yeonjun's hard cock.   
"It's your turn to cum, baby." V said.   
"I want to cum inside you." Yeonjun whined.   
V groaned. Yeonjun was going to be the death of him. Yeonjun always made sure V came and then he'd fuck him to his second orgasm, Yeonjun was very good at holding off until he was sure V would cum.   
Yeonjun pushed V onto his back and pushed his legs towards his face, exposing V's ass to him.   
Yeonjun used one hand to prep V and the other curled around V's painfully sensitive cock. V groaned and squirmed under Yeonjun's touch, no matter how many times they did this V couldn't get used to the feel of Yeonjun making him ready so soon after an orgasm. In all honesty V loved the second orgasm it was stronger than any he ever had but getting past the sensitive stage was the hardest, making himself stay within Yeonjun's reach so he could finger his ass and get V hard again.   
V gave a groan and shifted a little as the blood rushed back to his cock, Yeonjun curling his fingers inside V's ass hitting his spot over and over until Yeonjun was satisfied V was ready for him.   
"P-please..." V groaned.   
Yeonjun just smirked at V and continued to probe his ass.   
V had been surprised as to how quickly Yeonjun could swap roles. Yeonjun could be a whiney lay or he could be a dominant. Sometimes Yeonjun would be one or the other but he could flip the switch so quickly like today, whinging that he wanted to cum in V and then making V beg for it.   
"Please what? I don't know what you want baby?" Yeonjun said as he pushed his fingers back into V making him groan loudly.   
"F-fuck me!" V almost shouted as Yeonjun curled his fingers and dragged them back out of V's ass.   
Yeonjun was more than pleased with himself, making V a whimpering mess was a huge turn on and his cock bounced as he lined himself up to V's ass.   
Once Yeonjun had pushed his way inside, V started to move, rocking his hips trying to find the release he craved.   
Yeonjun placed his hands on V's hips and pulled him towards him onto his cock, bottoming out as V's groans became louder.   
Every time Yeonjun thrust into V, V's cock bounced and twitched. Yeonjun didn't think he would have to touch V's cock to make him cum this time.   
Yeonjun pounded into V, his own orgasm not far away, making V cry out.   
"P-please...I-I need to cum." V whimpered.   
Yeonjun thrust into V and squeezed his balls. V's cum sprayed over his stomach as he cried out, his hips bucking as he is assaulted by his second orgasm.   
The look of pleasure on V's face was enough for Yeonjun to bury his cock inside V and fill him with cum. His head dropped as he groaned, riding his orgasm out with V.

They were laying together on their bed, Yeonjun tucked into V's side.   
"We need to talk." V said quietly.   
"I know, Soobin told me."  
"I'm sorry but I need to at least go and see them."  
"Of course, but let me come with you."  
"What if I want to stay?" V said.   
"We can deal with that if and when it happens, just don't write me off yet, ok?"  
V nodded. He didn't know what Yeonjun would do if he decided to stay at home with his brothers, but he needed to go home. It wasn't going to be easy. He knew he had hurt them all especially seeing as he had left without warning or saying goodbye.   
"It's time to go home and face the music", V thought as his eyes became heavy.


	6. Chapter 6

V sent off the text to Joon to let him know he would be coming for a visit in a few days. He made sure Joon understood it was just a visit and that there were no promises of V staying there. Yeonjun was more than excited to be meeting V's family. V had tried to get Yeonjun to stay behind for this visit but Yeonjun wouldn't be put off. Yeonjun was bored of seeing the same faces, vampire and human, day in and day out, this trip to see V's brothers would be a nice change and he was looking forward to it.

V was surprised to hear that Carly had also gone through the change, but he supposed he shouldn't have been really surprised the connection between JK and her was clear to anyone who saw them together. They weren't like any human or vampire V had ever seen, well he supposed now they were on an even playing field now that Carly was like them. V wondered idly if Joon had warned Jimin and JK that Carly and Simon would be stronger than them both for a while. V probably wouldn't tell them if he was put in that position, it could have some pretty funny outcomes, he chuckled quietly to himself as he continued to pack his stuff into a bag.

V stood looking at the familiar front door with a feeling of apprehension. He knew that his brothers would be annoyed with him for leaving as he did. He just hoped that Joon had explained to them why he went, at least to Jimin. Yeonjun placed a hand on V's shoulder. "Are you ok?" he asked.   
V nodded briefly and pushed the door handle, pushing the door open. V stood in the darkened hallway, he knew it wouldn't be long before they were aware of V's presence in the house.   
V wasn't ready for the force that knocked him back onto his ass and he looked up into the face of Hobi, as he stood over V.   
"What the fuck are you playing at?" Hobi spat at V.   
"I had to go..." V trailed off as he heard Yeonjun growl beside him.   
"It's ok." V held his hands up towards Yeonjun and slowly got to his feet. V stood in front of Yeonjun.   
"Yeonjun, look at me." V said quietly.   
Yeonjun tore his eyes from Hobi and his face softened as he looked at V.   
"It's ok." V said again.   
Yeonjun gave a slight nod and V turned back to Hobi.   
"I had to go, Hobi. Joon explained why?" Hobi nodded but still didn't look happy.   
"I wanted to say goodbye, really I did, but the situation would have been worse if I had hurt Simon. Right?"   
Hobi nodded again, turned on his heel and stalked off without a word.   
"Well that could have been worse." Joon chuckled as he appeared out of the shadows. "He wouldn't have done anything I didn't deserve." V said quietly.   
"Don't be silly. He knows that you leaving was for the best. I think he's annoyed more than anything about his own actions after you left." V looked at Joon puzzled.   
"What did he do?"   
"Never mind, I'll tell you later." Joon said as he someone else approaching. Yoongi sauntered over at his usual unbothered pace.   
"Welcome back." he said. V pulled him into a short hug and introduced them both to Yeonjun.   
"Ah this is the reason we may lose our brother for good." Yoongi said as he looked Yeonjun up and down.   
V smirked.   
He knew that whatever he and Yeonjun decided to do, as long as V was happy Yoongi would be too.   
V leaned towards Yeonjun.   
"Ignore him, he's probably annoyed at himself for letting his curiousity get the better of him and come to see you."   
Yoongi threw a dark look at V and wandered off, as V grinned after him.   
"So where is everyone else? I have a new brother and sister now?" V said as he turned to Joon.   
"Yes, Simon and Jimin are out somewhere and Carly is still trying to learn control. We had a bit of an incident a couple days ago." Joon coughed trying not to laugh.   
"It's not that funny!" JK muttered as he came into view.   
Joon's grin grew wider.   
"Still our naïve younger brother." Joon snorted.  
"You will have to tell us all about it." V said as he pulled JK into a hug.   
"Yeonjun?" JK asked as he stepped away from V.   
Yeonjun nodded and held his hand out to JK. As they shook hands V noticed a not fully healed red scar running across JK's wrist. V smirked as the made out the shape of the wound.   
"JK, those look like teeth marks."   
Joon snorted again as JK pulled his sleeve down and walked away from them towards the basement.   
"I cant wait for you to tell me about that." V grinned at Joon.   
Yeonjun coughed and spoke up.   
"Sorry to be a pain but I'm a little hungry. We haven't fed since we left."   
"Oh, of course. I should have offered." Joon said.   
V waved a hand at Joon dismissively.   
"Don't be silly. I'll go and get Emily." V said. "You can't. We let her go after you left, she only had a few months left anyway. But we do have Leigh, he hasn't been fed from yet. He is meant for Carly but she's not ready yet."  
V nodded and Joon led them to one of the rooms downstairs and knocked on the door. Leigh opened the door and was surprised to see 3 vampires outside his room, two of which were staring at his neck.   
"I'm sorry, but would mind letting Tae and Yeonjun have a feed please. We don't have anyone else." Joon asked  
Leigh nodded his head and stood aside to let them in. Joon left them to it. V knew Joon would want to speak to him but that could wait until later.

Leigh sat on his bed and stared at V and Yeonjun.   
"B-both... together?" he stuttered.   
V nodded.   
He and Yeonjun had been feeding together for a long time now, V just hoped Leigh wouldn't be too disturbed by what could happen.   
V looked at Yeonjun and ran his tongue along his bottom lip. They both approached Leigh slowly as Leigh sat seemingly frozen to the spot and looked up at them.   
V and Yeonjun grabbed one of Leigh's arms each and dragged him up the bed together. Yeonjun watched as V sank his teeth into Leigh's neck, his cock growing harder as he watched, and although Yeonjun couldn't see, he knew V was aroused too. Leigh gaining V's feelings as V fed from him, the tent in Leigh's trousers becoming obvious.   
Yeonjun couldn't hold back anymore and leaned into the other side of Leigh's neck taking a bite and sucking at his neck.   
The more they fed from him the more aroused Leigh became. He started to groan as Yeonjun's feelings passed to him as well. He became aware of his cock becoming painfully swollen and he wanted to touch it, to find his release. V's hand beat him to it and V curled his fingers around Leigh's cock and started to jerk him off. It was more than Leigh could take. Yeonjun pushed more feelings into him and V stopped sucking at Leigh's neck letting go of his cock. V moved himself down to between Yeonjun's legs and pulled at his trousers releasing Yeonjun's cock. V took it into his mouth and sucked, his hand back round Leigh's cock, pumping him hard. Yeonjun licked the wounds on Leighs neck to close them just as he cried out, reaching his high and cumming on V's hand. Yeonjun groaned himself as he filled V's mouth with his cum. V sat back on his heels with a smug grin.   
"Oh my god! That... that was amazing." Leigh breathed as he recovered.   
Yeonjun ignored Leigh and pushed him away as he made his way to V.   
"Your turn." Yeonjun growled. "And you can go." he added to Leigh.   
"Let him stay, he could be useful while we are here." V grinned at Leigh as Yeonjun sank his mouth onto V's cock and sucked him. It didnt take long for V to come, the whole time he was staring at Leigh and Leigh watched like he was hypnotised. V curled his fingers into Yeonjun's hair and pushed his cock further into his mouth, groaning as he came.   
By the time he was done Leigh was still staring at V.   
"You ok?" Yeonjun asked Leigh. But V sat there still looking at Leigh with a smirk on his face. "We got him all horny again." V said smugly. Yeonjun smirked too and they both got up and walked towards the door.   
"You're going to leave me like this?" Leigh said as he pointed at his hard cock.   
V shrugged.   
"If its still there the next time we feed then we will sort it then."   
Yeonjun smirked at him as V opened the door and they both left. Leigh huffed and collapsed back onto his bed.


	7. Chapter 7

In the couple of days that V and Yeonjun had stayed with the boys, they had used Leigh well. He never knew if he was coming or going with them.   
They confused him.   
He had never felt the need to question his sexuality before, but their encounters had been amazing and although they hadn't gone the "whole way" it had been pretty spectacular.

Yeonjun was getting more than a little annoyed. No matter where they went, who they spoke to, Leigh was there.   
The next time Yeonjun saw him, he stopped him to speak to him.   
"What are you doing? Why are you everywhere we go?" Yeonjun growled at Leigh as he towered over him.   
"I-I..."  
"What?"  
"I want to go back with you, I don't want to stay here."   
Yeonjun laughed.   
"Why would you want that?"  
"You've awakened something in me. I want you both." Leigh said shyly as he stared at the floor.   
"You're not coming with us." V's deep voice said.   
Leigh jumped not realising he had joined them.   
"B-but..."   
"No but's. We have our own donor at home, we don't need you." V said coldly.   
Leigh felt stupid, having let these vampires use him without caring about his feelings. His cheeks burned as he turned away from them both and walked away.

V was sat in the lounge catching up with Joon, both doubled over as Joon recalled JK's mistake when giving Carly her blood bag.   
"He was so sure she would hurt him." Joon said.   
"He should know better, we all thought we wouldn't hurt each other, and you turned Jin by accident and Jin started me off before my time." V shook his head with a chuckle.   
"Yeah, but I think he learned his lesson. A bite can do that to a person."  
"But fancy handing her the blood bag when she was so close." V laughed again.   
"So what's up with Hobi? You know he still hasn't spoken to me."  
Joon shook his head.   
"It's not you directly. He's angry at himself. After you left he nearly killed Helen. We managed to save her with the blood bags we had stashed for Simon and Carly, but he needs to move past it. She's fine now and still willing to see her time with him to the end. Anyone else would have run for the hills."  
"And Jimin?" V was sure he had totally screwed up with him.   
"He was upset the most, but he had his time filled with Simon, same goes for JK and Carly. I think if they hadn't of had them they would have tried to follow you. Jimin isn't angry you left, I told him why you went, he was surprised but thankful."  
V nodded. He had hardly seen Jimin since he had been here. He and Yeonjun would be leaving tonight and he hoped Jimin would be there to say goodbye.

Yeonjun knew V was upset but they wouldn't be able to talk about until they got home. V had put up his walls and it was going to take all Yeonjun's attention to break them down...again.   
Yeonjun knew they didn't want V to leave but the least Jimin could have done was to be there to say goodbye, instead he and Simon had disappeared off somewhere making V feel rejected.   
They got home just before sun rise and Soobin and the others were already settling down for the day, so they didn't see anyone when they arrived. V went straight for their room without a word, Yeonjun following him.   
Yeonjun watched as V sluggishly removed his clothes and climbed onto their bed.   
"You are going to have to talk to me sooner or later." Yeonjun said as V rolled on to his side and faced the wall.   
"I know it hurts, but maybe Jimin had his reasons, you don't know unless you talk to him." Yeonjun continued.   
V grunted in response.   
"Fine I'll let you sulk for now, but we are going to talk about this."  
Yeonjun laid on the bed and turned his back to V. A few seconds later he felt the bed move as V pulled himself across the bed, curling himself around Yeonjun's back, his arm draped over his waist.   
Yeonjun smiled as he felt the fatigue set in.

Jimin laid in his bed feeling like an arsehole. He had purposely made sure he wasn't home when Tae had left.   
He just couldn't bring himself to say goodbye.   
The 7 of them had been together so long, him Tae and JK had been as thick as thieves and now.... now things had changed and Jimin couldn't pin point when or how.   
Jimin and Tae had been fooling around together long before they were turned, and when it had started Jimin didn't think he would want anyone else as much as he wanted Tae.   
Jimin had met Simon purely by accident, and Jimin being a vampire hadn't fazed Simon in the slightest, it was one of the things that had attracted Jimin to Simon.   
Jimin knew he had hurt Tae bringing Simon into the family, but he couldn't be without him, Simon was like his flame and he was the moth.   
But as much as Jimin loved Simon, and he really did, part of his heart was empty without Tae.   
Tae was his soulmate and Jimin felt lost without him, Simon kept Jimin distracted until the day when his mind would be filled with Tae, old memories flooding in.   
The joy they had both felt when they had confided in each other that they were attracted to men. In those days they probably would have been lynched for it.   
Jimin tried to brush the memories away as a tear rolled out the corner of his eye.

V laid curled round Yeonjun. His mind was working overtime. He couldn't get his head round Jimin not being there to see him off.   
He thought Jimin would understand why he had left the first time, appreciate it even.   
At the time Tae had been torn between leaving and just ripping Simon's throat out and that wasn't all down to Simon's scent.   
Tae had been jealous of what Jimin and Simon had, but Tae had thought it would be him and Jimin always.   
Jimin had been so flippant about what they had shared that Tae had been hurt.   
Tae knew deep down though that Yeonjun was right, Tae needed to speak to Jimin.


	8. Chapter 8

Tae's foot steps stuttered as he made his way down the bar serving customers.   
A fluff of ash blonde hair stood out from the crowd.   
"Jimin?" Tae questioned quietly.   
Most at the bar waiting to be served were human but the ash blonde lifted his head a small timid smile broke on Jimin's face.   
Tae made his way over to his best friend rapidly serving customers along the way.   
"What are you doing here?" Tae asked quietly.   
"I wanted to see you, speak to you... alone..."  
Jimin's eyes drifted to the side of Tae as he watched Yeonjun flitting from one customer to the next.   
"Of course. We close a few hours before dawn" Tae replied.   
Jimin nodded.   
Tae went off as his name was called, serving more customers.   
Jimin watched as both Tae and Yeonjun moved around each other, serving customers. They were so in tune with each other that they never faltered, never bumped into each other, it was almost like watching them dance.   
Jimin watched as at a break in serving, Tae spoke quickly to Yeonjun.   
Yeonjun peered round Tae's shoulder and held his hand up in greeting to Jimin.   
Jimin returned the wave with a small smile.   
Yeonjun nodded and planted a small kiss on Tae's cheek.   
Jimin wasn't ready for the jealously that shot through him. It was illogical, he had made the break from Tae in favour of Simon. It was only natural Tae found his own partner as well.   
Jimin was lost in thought as he watched Tae walk towards him a cup in his hand.   
"Here, I'm sure you need this by now. It's not the same but it kills the burn." Tae placed the cup on the bar.   
The scent of blood hit Jimin's nose and he pulled the cup to him the burn making itself known now his attention had been drawn to it.   
Jimin grimaced as the blood hit his mouth, it wasn't as fresh as from a donor and it wasn't warm like he was used to but he swallowed it down none the less.   
Jimin put the cup down and swiped at his mouth.   
Tae grinned.   
"Good isn't it." He laughed.   
Jimin could do nothing but shake his head but the blood had done it's job, the burn quenched for now.   
Tae put the cup with other dirty glasses and lifted the side of the bar.   
"Come on." He pulled Jimin from his stool.

Jimin looked around the room, the noise from the bar audible through the floor.   
"You stay here?" Jimin was surprised. It was far removed from the rich tastes they were used to.   
"Yeah, it keeps us dry and safe." Tae shrugged.   
Jimin sat on the edge of the bed.   
"So, what did you want Jimin? You kind of made it clear we were done."  
Jimin winched at Tae's words, but Tae was right. Jimin was the one who had kept his distance from Tae.   
"I miss you." Jimin said quietly.   
"I miss everyone too."   
Jimin noticed the inclusion of their brothers not singling Jimin out.   
"I-I want you back... at home with me."  
"What about Simon?"   
"What about him?"   
"Jesus, Jimin. You want us both." Tae was shocked as Jimin nodded in agreement.   
"I can't explain it. Simon is like a drug... I can't get enough of him and you..."  
"I'm what?"  
"You're my best friend, we've been together for years, decades... I love you more than Simon."  
"Yeonjun..." Tae said quietly.   
Tae was conflicted. Jimin loved him and he loved Jimin, he always would but Yeonjun had helped him so much, had been so patient with Tae... most of the time.  
"Can't we work as a four?" Jimin asked.   
"As four what?" Yeonjun appeared at the top of the stairs.   
Tae shook his head. His mind was whirling with what Jimin wanted.   
Jimin stared at Yeonjun. He was stunning, his contacts blue today, his now pink hair hanging over his fore head, slightly longer than Jimin remembered, starting to cover the back of his neck.   
"I-I don't know Jimin. I need to think." Tae said quietly.   
"Ok." Jimin felt his heart drop and got up to leave.   
"Where will you go? It's nearly dawn." Yeonjun said.   
Jimin shrugged he hadn't thought that far ahead.   
"Wait here." Yeonjun smiled a sparkle in his eyes that Tae recognised.   
"Yeonjun..." Tae warned.   
Yeonjun just flapped his hand at Tae and disappeared down stairs.

Yeonjun had heard their conversation. He hadn't meant to but he had.   
He had spoken to Soobin briefly before going up to Tae.   
As usual Soobin was happy as long as Yeonjun was happy. He would be sad that Yeonjun would leave, they all would be but if it meant Yeonjun was happy then so be it.   
"Come." Yeonjun curled his finger at his donor and led the way back up to his room.

When Yeonjun appeared again with their donor behind them Tae groaned. He knew what Yeonjun was up to.   
Jimin shifted slightly beside him and Yeonjun just grinned at them both.   
"Well, what better way to see if we can work this out together?"   
Yeonjun pulled their donor in front of him with his hands on the donors shoulders.   
Jimin's tongue flicked out wetting his lips. He hadn't had fresh blood since he had left his brothers. He stepped forward, the donor tilting his head to the side, Jimin ignored the donor and flashed a glance over his shoulder at Tae.   
Tae watched Jimin and Yeonjun carefully.   
Jimin leaned in and brushed his lips over Yeonjun's, the donor still between them.   
A small growl left Tae's lips, his cock stirring in his trousers.   
Seeing his best friend and his lover connected that way turned him on immensely, but he wasn't ready for that reaction. He was expecting jealousy to rise within him.   
Tae huffed as both men turned to Tae with grins in their faces.   
He shook his head, did he expect anything less from either of them. Both had a mischievous disposition.   
Yeonjun pushed the donor towards the bed.   
"Sit." He said.   
The donor sat a look of confusion on his face as Tae went to stand behind Jimin, squashing him between his and Yeonjun's body.   
Jimin groaned as Yeonjun and Tae began assaulting his neck with their mouths.


	9. Chapter 9

Jimin groaned, wedged between the two men, their lips working together to bring Jimin to his arousal. It was working.   
Yeonjun's hand snaked between himself and Jimin, making him gasp as his fingers brushed over Jimin's bulge.   
Jimin's gasp was Tae's undoing.   
He pulled Jimin away from Yeonjun, dragging him to the bed.   
Jimin sat on the bed heavily next to the donor.   
"Feed." Tae growled.   
Jimin did as he was told and licked up the side of the donors neck, sinking his teeth into his vein.   
Jimin grunted as Tae palmed at Jimin's groin, his cock aching to be released, pushing his hips up into Tae's hand wanting more friction.   
Jimin was vaguely aware of the donor's groan and pulled from his neck, absently licking across the wounds in his neck before flopping back onto the bed, his eyes closed as Tae pulled at the button of his trousers.

Yeonjun watched for as long as he could bare and when Jimin released the donor he went in to feed himself.   
The donor moaned the tent on his trousers becoming obvious but Yeonjun didn't waste time on the donor. Tonight he wanted his attention on Tae and Jimin.  
Tae had his fingers wrapped around Jimin, pumping his cock slowly, as Jimin squirmed on the bed.   
Yeonjun wanted to find out what made Jimin tick. Tae had that advantage over him, knowing Jimin as well as he did.   
Almost as if Tae read his mind he let go of Jimin, a small whimper emitted from Jimin, and let Yeonjun do as he pleased while Tae went to feed.   
Yeonjun straddled Jimin's hips and looked down at him.

Jimin didn't know what to expect from Yeonjun. This was going to be a whole new experience for them both.   
Yeonjun climbed off Jimin and stripped off just as Tae was letting the donor leave.   
Jimin watched as Tae whispered lowly into Yeonjun's ear, a smile growing on Yeonjun's face.   
Yeonjun pulled Jimin off the bed, capturing his lips as Yeonjun undid Jimin's shirt and slid it off his shoulders.   
Yeonjun turned them around and backed up to the bed pulling Jimin with him.   
Yeonjun laid down pulling Jimin with him.   
Jimin straddled Yeonjun, their cocks brushing together making Jimin shudder.   
Jimin tried to move down Yeonjun's body but felt Tae behind him.   
He saw the smirk on Yeonjun's and suddenly wasn't sure about what was happening.   
Tae held Jimin's hip with one hand as he circled a lubed finger around Jimin's ass. Jimin's ass cheeks clenched at the contact and let out a groan as Tae slid his fingers inside.

Tae bent his fingers and dragged them over Jimin's prostate again and again.   
Jimin groaned and Yeonjun wrapped his hand around Jimin's cock, stroking to match Tae's thrust.   
Jimin became overwhelmed, his head dropping back a whimper escaping his lips.   
Tae removed his fingers from Jimin's ass and nodded gently to Yeonjun.   
"Ride me." Yeonjun murmured.   
Jimin slid himself down Yeonjun's cock, Yeonjun groaned at the tight warmth of Jimin.   
He pulled Jimin down to him, capturing Jimin's lips with his own.   
Tae watched as Jimin melted into Yeonjun and gently held onto Jimin's hip, his other holding his cock at Jimin's already stretched ass.   
Tae slowly started to edge himself inside, both men below him letting out moans and whimpers.

Jimin had never felt so full, it felt amazing. Tae started to move while Yeonjun held Jimin to his chest.   
Tae's movements causing friction on Jimin's cock against Yeonjun groin. Between that and the pounding his ass was taking Jimin was delirious unable to cope with the sensations.   
"T-Tae... I-I'm... close..." Jimin groaned.   
Tae thrust hard and Jimin cried out burning his face in Yeonjun's neck as his cum pooled between them.   
Yeonjun and Tae came together, Jimin's ass clenching tightly round their cocks, hips bucking as waves of pleasure flooded their bodies.  
Tae and Yeonjun pulled out of Jimin and he whimpered, his stretched ass feeling empty.   
Yeonjun got up and cleaned Jimin, Tae and himself.   
Day light wasn't far away as they laid together on the bed Jimin, wedged firmly between them.   
"Well, at least we know the three of us work well." Jimin managed before his body started to shut down.   
He heard a grunt from Tae and a laugh from Yeonjun in return.   
Jimin couldn't help the smile on his face before his body shut down for the day.

Tae was in turmoil.   
He couldn't resist once he saw Yeonjun and Jimin together, but could it work? They still hadn't brought Simon into the mix yet.   
He wanted Jimin, he always would but... Yeonjun seemed more than happy and Tae knew that Yeonjun would probably do whatever he could to make Tae happy, but would Yeonjun be happy always sharing Tae.   
Tae wasn't even sure he'd be happy with all of them sharing each other.   
Maybe the odd tryst here and there but not all the time. It was something he was going to have talk over with Yeonjun and Jimin.   
For now all Tae could do was lay there and reply what had just happened over and over in his mind. 

Jimin was blissfully happy. He had never thought being filled by two cocks could be so amazing and right now he was wedged between them both. Tae hugging his back like he never wanted Jimin to leave again and Yeonjun's forehead pressed to his with their legs tangled together.   
Simon hadn't even entered the equation all the time Jimin had been taken by Tae and Yeonjun.   
Simon maybe Jimin's drug, but these two had made him forget his addiction making Jimin realise again that he shouldn't have let Tae go.

Yeonjun was feeling smug. He had two gorgeous vampires and they had just had the most mind blowing sex.   
Yeonjun could see Tae's doubts when he had entered the room earlier so Yeonjun had made the first move. He knew Tae still wanted Jimin it was written all over his face, and Yeonjun could see why.   
Jimin was handsome and fact that Tae and Yeonjun had manipulated Jimin into doing what they wanted made Yeonjun even more excited.   
Jimin hadn't batted an eye over feeling Tae push inside him along side Yeonjun's cock and the two of their cocks rubbing together inside Jimin's tight hole had been more than satisfying.

Simon was lying against the back of a vampire feeling very guilty. He had made this change for Jimin and yet here he was with someone else. He had left the other 6 not long after Jimin had left to visit Tae but he knew that it was more than likely Jin had seen him leave.   
Simon didn't think he would love anyone as much as Jimin until this vampire had come along, now he was torn between what he wanted and what he felt bound to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Simon knew why Jimin had gone to see Tae. He knew there were still feelings there and why wouldn't there be. They had spent decades together. By rights they would have died long ago still being each other's only ones.   
Feelings were hard for vampires to get rid of when you felt them 10 fold or even more.   
Simon thought Jimin had been rash turning away from Tae, but Simon's own feelings for Jimin had made him what he is now. No rational thinking on his part.   
Then she had come along. They had met briefly under sad circumstances but Simon felt the pull she had over him.   
Joon had asked her to stay and Simon had wanted her to, but he panicked with Jimin being around, and felt small relief when she had refused.   
But she hadn't left without giving him a way to contact her.   
Simon had done just that when he had known Jimin planned to see Tae. Jimin didn't know how long he would be gone but Simon couldn't see that he would be in a hurry to leave Tae.

Kim had welcomed Simon with open arms, but had been crestfallen when he said he couldn't stay.   
And now he was curled around her back waiting for the sun to rise.   
It wasn't far away, feeling the heaviness slowly lift from his body.

"Evening." Yeonjun murmured, his fore head still touching Jimin's.   
Jimin could barely open his eyes but as the sun got lower his body came back to him.   
"How do you do that?" Jimin mused croakily.   
"Do what?" Yeonjun chuckled lightly.   
"I can barely speak and you're almost bouncing around the room."  
Jimin felt Tae's chest move with silent laughter.   
"I don't know, just like I don't know why my eyes don't change. Maybe I'm a hybrid." Yeonjun laughed.   
Jimin felt his body twitch, needing to move he shifted from Tae.   
"Nope." Tae grunted and pulled his arms tighter around Jimin.   
Yeonjun laughed again, gently rubbing his throat.   
"I'll leave you two to talk. I think you know where I stand, Tae."   
Tae nodded and Yeonjun left them to it.

Jimin tried to move away again.   
"Why?" Tae asked quietly.   
Jimin stilled.   
"Why what?"  
"Why now? I'm happy. I've spent years watching you push me away. I finally settle and you turn up and turn my world upside down again."  
"I told you. I miss you."  
"This is more than just missing me, Jimin, and if you can't tell me the truth you may as well just go."  
Tae pushed at Jimin's back and sat up on the bed.   
Tae let out a breath.   
"What's stopping you changing your mind when another human or vampire comes along." Tae marvelled at how calm he was.   
"You want me to say it!" Jimin shouted, "Fine! Simon was a mistake! I should never have turned him, he was a fling, but I couldn't stop, his very existence called to me! I didn't know what else to do!"   
Tae scoffed.   
"His existence called to you? You have no idea! You know why I left! Simon should have been mine, his blood literally drove me crazy! I only stopped myself for YOU!"  
Tae roared jabbing his finger into Jimin's chest.  
"I didn't want to cause you pain... so I left... because I loved you." Tae was deflated the anger seeping out of him.   
"You don't love me anymore?" Jimin asked not sure he wanted to hear the answer.   
Tae puffed a breath out.   
"I wish sometimes I didn't love you anymore."  
Tae didn't look at Jimin, picking at the skin round his nails, hands in his lap.   
"Yeonjun..." Tae muttered.   
"I understand..." Jimin broke of as Yeonjun came back into the room.   
Yeonjun put his arm across Tae's shoulders as he sat beside him.   
Tae looked into Yeonjun's eyes.   
"Whatever you want, Tae, you know that."  
Yeonjun smiled.   
Tae shook his head. His mind was filled with concern for his relationship with Yeonjun and being pushed away by Jimin again.   
"I need to feed." Tae mumbled and was gone.   
Jimin sat with his head in his hands.   
"Don't worry. He'll come around." Yeonjun said quietly.   
Jimin just shook his head. He knew Tae well but even he wasn't sure what Tae would do now.

"Evening." Kim shifted so she was facing Simon.   
His guilt melted away.   
Simon's phone buzzed with a text. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on Kim's nose.   
She giggled as he sat up reaching for his phone.   
It was the last person he expected, but he wasn't totally surprised, he was fiercely protective of his brothers.   
"Yoongi." Simon huffed.   
"When are you coming back? Jimin will expect you here."  
It didn't go unnoticed that Yoongi had omitted to use the word "home"."  
"Jimin said he'd let me know when he was coming back. I'll be back before him."

Yoongi puffed out a breath at the reply he received.   
He didn't pretend to know what was happening with Jimin and Simon but he was pleased Jimin had gone to Tae, hopeful that Jimin could bring him home.   
"What's wrong?" Joon asked.   
"You know he left?"   
"Yeah. Jin saw him leave not long after Jimin."  
"You don't sound concerned."  
"I'm not. Neither of them have been happy for a while."  
"So where is Simon?"  
Joon shook his head. He could only guess but there was only one other vampire Simon had met, no matter how briefly.   
"I don't want to concern myself with Simon, he's not family and never really tried to be."  
"He's Carly's and now she's ours..."  
Yoongi trailed off.   
"True, but look at everything Carly and JK have been through. She's made herself family, she supported JK through everything and she didn't choose this life on a whim."  
Yoongi nodded.   
He honestly wouldn't miss Simon if he left for good but he was concerned about how Jimin would feel.   
"Don't be too concerned. I'm sure Jimin will be fine if Simon chooses to leave." Joon said as he watched Yoongi's brow furrow.  
"I hope so and I hope he can bring Tae home."  
Joon chuckled.   
"Hmmm, we will still end up being 9 I think."  
"Yeonjun?"  
"Yes. He asked me when they visited if we would welcome him. If that's what Tae and Jimin want and they are happy then what can I say?"  
Yoongi shook his head with a grin.


	11. Chapter 11

Simon now felt guilty.   
He wasn't sure how much the others knew but he did know they had picked up on how he and Jimin were around each other now.   
"Don't let it worry you. You said yourself Jimin wasn't happy either. No regrets about this life and who we spend it with." Kim said, "We don't even know how far we will go, but we can enjoy it while it lasts, right?"  
Simon drew in a breath.   
"Yeah, I suppose." He said letting out the breath,   
"And if I know Jimin I'd say he's got at least Yeonjun wrapped round his finger already." Kim said smiling.

Kim wasn't totally right but if Yeonjun kept at Jimin's neck like he was he'd have something of Yeonjun's wrapped round his finger.   
"Yeonjun, behave." Tae's voice rumbled across the room.   
Yeonjun looked over at Tae a grin plastered to his face.   
"What? We are just getting to know each other better."  
Tae growled as Jimin laughed quietly.   
Tae shook his head.   
"Why do I feel like I have two kids to keep an eye on now."  
Yeonjun snorted.   
"Says the most mischievous... hang on does that mean?"  
Tae nodded slowly.   
"But! We stay here for now, see how it works."  
Jimin felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out opening the text.   
"Seems Simon had made other plans."  
Jimin handed his phone to Tae.   
"He left?" Tae asked.   
"I thought he would. I saw how he looked at Kim."  
"Kim?!" Tae was shocked.   
"Yeah, but at least that's a weight off my shoulders about turning him."  
"I'm sure we could have found a way to distract you from that." Yeonjun smirked looking at the teeth marks he had left on Jimin's neck.   
Tae looked at Jimin.   
"Soobin is happy to have us both here for now but you have to pull your weight, just like I do."  
Jimin nodded trying to concentrate on what Tae was saying but Yeonjun wasn't making it easy.   
Jimin let out a little yelp as Yeonjun nipped at his neck.   
"Will you two behave!" Tae growled.   
Jimin glanced up at Tae a smirk on his face.   
"Make us." Jimin said simply.   
A growl rumbled from Tae's throat as he advanced on the two innocent looking vampires.

Simon returned to the Manor House briefly, when he found out Jimin would be staying with Tae and Yeonjun.   
He collected his stuff into a bag and made his way downstairs.   
He found Joon sat in the lounge.   
"Joon?"  
Joon looked up from his book. He had an idea what was coming.   
"Simon."  
"Thank you for everything. It didn't all go as I imagined but you and the others helped a lot."  
"You're welcome. Jimin knows you're leaving for good?"  
Simon nodded.   
"I told him. I think we both knew it would come to this."  
Joon nodded as Simon turned and left the mansion for the last time.   
It had become clear to everyone else in the house what was going to happen, Jimin going after Tae just cemented it for everyone.

Tae sat at the end of the bed watching as Jimin's plump lips slid down Yeonjun's cock.   
There were definitely advantages to having these two together.   
Tae's hand slid down his cock, watching his men enjoy each other's bodies, watching them get to know each other as well as he knew them both.   
Jimin released Yeonjun and looked over at Tae.   
"Enjoying the show?" He asked a little smugly.   
Tae moved over to them both.   
He turned to Jimin.   
"Hands and knees."  
Jimin did as he was told.   
"Now finished what you started." Tae said to him pointing at Yeonjun.   
Jimin went back to sucking Yeonjun off.   
Jimin hummed around Yeonjun's cock as Tae pushed into him.   
Tae lost control, pulling at Jimin's hips as he thrust into him, watching his cock slide in and out of Jimin's tight hole.   
Tae looked up at Yeonjun, his pink hair hanging in his eyes, he knew Yeonjun was close.   
"Don't even think about it." Tae grunted at Yeonjun.   
Yeonjun looked up at Tae, desperation etched into his features.   
"I-I don't... think... I can... hold on." Yeonjun panted, "This mouth... fuck!"  
Yeonjun curled his fingers into Jimin's hair holding his head as he pushed his cock further into Jimin's mouth.   
Yeonjun looked back at Tae, he was trying so hard to hold back but Jimin wasn't making it easy.   
Yeonjun grunted, his head dropping forward as he came.   
Tae should have been annoyed that Yeonjun had let go, but hearing Yeonjun's pleasure had knocked Jimin over the edge, making Tae cry out as Jimin's ass clenched around his cock.   
Yeonjun pulled out of Jimin's mouth and watched as his two lovers came down from their highs, panting.   
Tae stared at Yeonjun.   
"I told you not to cum."  
Yeonjun grinned as Jimin sat up beside him.   
"What can I say, he has an amazing mouth." Yeonjun said as he pulled Jimin towards him and planted a kiss on his cheek.   
Jimin grinned, feeling smug.   
"I'm going to have to ask Soobin for some free time for us, maybe I can teach you two obedience." Tae smirked.

Yoongi found Joon still in the lounge reading the same book he had been when he had seen Simon.   
"So, he's gone then?"  
Joon didn't look up, just nodding in affirmation.   
"Jimin?"  
"Staying with Tae and Yeonjun for a while."  
"Then what?"  
Joon shrugged.   
"I didn't ask. For the moment both Jimin and Tae are happy... I'm happy, or I would be if I was left to read this book." Joon said looking pointedly at Yoongi.   
Yoongi chuckled and moved into the far corner of the lounge.   
Joon looked up and watched as Yoongi seated himself at the grand piano.   
Joon smiled as Yoongi's fingers seemed to fly over the keys of the piano, thankful that he had chosen a peaceful song to play.   
Joon really was happy... as long as his brothers were happy so was he.

Jimin drifted from table to table collecting glasses as he went.  
He passed by a table and had to stop and look at the man sat there.   
Jimin felt he should know who he was, the face familiar but not being able to place him.   
The man returned Jimin gaze, an uncomfortable smile settling on the man's lips.   
"You know him?" Kai asked from beside him.   
"I feel I should..." Jimin broke off as the man finished his drink and left the club.


	12. Chapter 12

Dave left the club and leaned against the wall outside.   
The blue haired vampire on the door stared at him for a few minutes before his attention was pulled away.   
Dave had seen the faint recognition in Jimin's eyes.   
Jimin should recognise him they had met far too many times as far as Dave was concerned.   
Dave couldn't take out the vampire he wanted and he couldn't risk hurting Jimin or Tae, but he had seen the connection they had both had with the pink haired vampire.   
Maybe Dave could take the one who they were clearly connected too.   
He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and looked at the picture behind the clear plastic barrier, running his thumb over the faces.   
All Dave needed now was a way to get to the pink haired vampire.   
It had crossed his mind that these vampires may be under Joon's protection as well given their connection to Tae and Jimin, but he would worry about that when the time came.

Carly could smell the blood before she even entered her childhood home.   
JK let out a growl, he knew it could only mean one thing and he tried to stop Carly going inside, reaching for her arm to pull her back.   
Carly moved too fast and pushed at the front door.   
The smell of blood intensified and it could only mean one thing.   
Carly stepped into the house and wandered through the rooms downstairs until she came across the kitchen.   
The sight that met her eyes was the stuff of nightmares.   
Both her parents slumped over the dinner table, the table covered in their blood, dripping on to the tile floor.   
JK looked around the room and gasped in horror at the word crudely written in blood across the wall.   
"KILLERS."  
Why would anyone do this?  
Why Carly's parents?  
Carly stumbled back outside, the smell of blood overpowering, needing the fresh air to clear her head.   
JK followed her.   
"Carly?"  
"Who? Why?" Carly muttered over and over.   
JK couldn't get through to her, he picked her up and ran back to the mansion with her.

Joon heard JK calling him before JK was even inside the door.   
JK stood holding Carly.   
"What happened?" Joon asked looking at Carly with concern.   
"Let me take her upstairs first."  
Joon nodded.   
JK took the stairs fast.   
Carly still wouldn't answer him, the shock proving too much.   
JK laid her on the bed, while she muttered under her breath.   
"I'm going to tell Joon." JK said pressing his lips to her forehead.   
By the time JK got back to Joon, the rest of his brothers were gathered as well.   
JK quickly explained what they had found.   
All of them were horrified, nothing like this had ever happened before, not even petty crimes.   
"I can't imagine Carly's parents doing anything to warrant being killed." Hobi said quietly after a few minutes silence.   
Yoongi was sat in the corner looking thoughtful.   
"It wasn't anything they did," he murmured, "it was what their children decided to do."  
"What?" JK questioned.   
"They both chose this life... and then their parents turn up dead. It's not a coincidence." Yoongi said quietly.

Jimin noticed the man every night for a week until one night he turned up later than usual.   
This guy made Jimin nervous but he couldn't explain why.   
Jimin grabbed the tray of drinks off the bar, ready to take them to the tables.   
"Hey, Jimin. Are you ok?" Yeonjun asked.   
"Yeah... no... I don't know."   
"What's up?"  
Jimin quickly explained about the man he had noticed, feeling like he should know who he was but couldn't place him.   
Yeonjun looked over at him and called over Beomgyu.   
"Keep an eye on that one." Yeonjun said to him.   
Beomgyu nodded and Jimin went off taking the drinks to the tables.   
During the course of the night Jimin had been so busy, he had forgotten about the man until Jimin noticed his table was occupied by other people.   
Jimin went over to Beomgyu.   
"Where did he go?" Jimin asked nodding over to the table.   
"The cool down room, he seemed pretty wasted."  
Jimin nodded but he still felt ill at ease.   
That guy couldn't be drunk, he hadn't had that much to drink, 2 pints of beer at the most.   
Jimin went to check the cool down room.

Dave was sprawled across a sofa, half a pint cradled in his hands.   
If he was to stay here he needed to at least fake being drunk, incapable of going home.   
These vampires were far too trusting to allow humans to crash here while they "slept".   
Dave saw the door to the bar open and slumped a little further, letting his head drop to his shoulder, staring at the door hoping he looked spaced out.   
Jimin's head appeared round the door, scanning the room.   
When Jimin's eyes landed on Dave, he closed his eyes letting his wrist going limp, spilling the contents of his glass.   
Dave heard Jimin sigh and the door quietly close as he left the room.

By the time it came to closing the club, Jimin was on edge, but tried his hardest to hide it from the others.   
As much as he didn't trust that guy he had no logical explanation for it.   
Everyone had left the club or passed out in the cool down room and Jimin was collecting up the last of the glasses left on the tables.   
"We're going up, Jimin." Tae called to him.   
Jimin nodded and watched Yeonjun and Tae disappear upstairs.   
Beomgyu helped Jimin stack the last of the glasses in the washer.   
"Ok, all done. I'll see you tonight." Beomgyu said before going off to his own room.   
Jimin nodded and went to join Yeonjun and Tae.

Jimin looked at the men he loved curled up together on their bed.   
Yeonjun looked up at Jimin and pulled away from Tae, patting the space he left between him and Tae.   
Jimin smiled, stripped down to his boxers and slid between the two men.   
Tae rolled over, pulling Jimin's back to his chest, while Yeonjun tangled their legs together.   
Jimin felt secure being held firmly in place by the limbs draped over his body.   
As the sun rose Jimin tried hard to forget about the man in the club.


	13. Chapter 13

Dave lay listening as the club closed down for the day.  
When everything had been quiet for a good half an hour, he got up and headed back to the bar.   
Everything was quiet, the bar empty.   
Dave knew these vampires stayed here, that Jimin and Tae were here as well, with the pink haired one. He had a rough idea of where they were "sleeping".  
He headed to the bottom of the stairs, a red velvet barrier across it "staff only" hanging off it, he stood listening for any noise.   
When he was sure everyone was settled he made his way upstairs as quietly as possible.

Tae was aware of the door steps heading up the stairs.   
He had no idea who it could be, but he had a sinking feeling that nothing good would come of it.

Yeonjun was lost in his own thoughts when he felt a huge pain slice through his chest.   
The pain was so bad he cried out, overpowering the fatigue that had him paralysed.   
His head echoed with his brothers calling his name then everything went quiet.

Jimin heard Yeonjun call out in pain.   
Jimin felt useless knowing his lover was in pain but unable to do a thing to help him.   
Jimin caught the scent of blood, the scent was faintly familiar and all at once he knew why.   
Anger surged through Jimin, as he finally placed the man he had been seeing.   
He knew who he was but had no idea why he would want to hurt Yeonjun.

Dave was surprised at how easy it had been to stab a vampire. The blade passed through his skin so easily.   
He was shocked that the vampire had called out as the blade has pierced his skin and then it had gone quiet.   
Dave stood staring down at the three vampires huddled together, dark red blood pooling behind the pink haired one, he wasn't sure if he had killed him or not.   
Dave was brought out of his musings as he saw blood dripping onto the bed.   
"Shit!"  
He saw the cut where the blade had sliced through his own finger as he had withdrawn the knife.   
If the vampires sense of smell was as good as people said they would already be aware of his scent.   
Dave didn't think they would be able to tell who he was by his blood alone, but the quicker he left this place and went home the better.

As the sunset everyone was gathered around Yeonjun's prone body.   
"He should be ok." Soobin said quietly, "the wound looks too smooth and thin to have been made with wood, but he may take time to heal."  
Jimin pulled Tae from the room.   
"I think I know who it was, but it doesn't make any sense."  
"Who was it?" Tae asked.   
"The man I was nervous about."  
Tae nodded and Jimin continued.   
"It was Kim and Emma's dad."  
Tae looked at Jimin in disbelief but the more he thought of the mans face the more he realised Jimin was right.   
"But why? He doesn't even know Yeonjun."  
"That's what I'm still trying to work out." Jimin said.   
Tae shook his head.   
"There's only one way to find out."  
Tae pulled his phone from his pocket and sent a text to Joon explaining what had happened.   
Tae stood staring at the reply, shock taking over his body.   
"What the hell..." Tae said quietly.   
Jimin took Tae's phone out of his hand and looked at the text.   
"Carly's parents..." Jimin muttered.   
"This can't be connected, Yeonjun never met Carly's parents." Tae said.   
"But why would someone kill them?" Jimin asked as another text came through on Tae's phone.   
Tae took his phone back.   
"Yoongi thinks it's something to do with Carly and Simon's recent life choices." Tae said.   
"But they haven't done any harm to anyone." Jimin said, he was lost none of this made any sense.

Dave had dumped the car a mile or so outside town and had walked the rest of the way. By the time he entered the town borders it was dark, the town shutting down for the night.   
He walked to his house, passing by a house he recently visited.   
He stared at the contributions of flowers left at the front door, feeling no emotions.   
Dave walked into his own house, muttering quietly to himself.   
"They have found them and will probably get a wonderful funeral."  
Dave stripped off his coat and let out a sigh.   
This house no longer felt like a home anymore. His girls were gone and his wife too.   
However all this turned out he would be with his girls or his wife soon.

Yoongi sat at the highest point in the tree, watching people coming and going.   
Everyone had reacted at the news of the deaths as expected but Yoongi had a nagging suspicion that the murders had been committed by someone Carly's parents had known.   
Nothing inside the house was disturbed and they hadn't seen any evidence that they had fought. The person that had killed them, they had trusted them, known them well enough, which isn't surprising in a town this old.   
These families had known each other for generations.   
Yoongi was pondering all this when someone stopped outside the house, looking over the contributions at the front door, no emotion shown.   
Then they walked inside their own house muttering to themselves.   
Little did they know that Yoongi could hear every word that was said.


	14. Chapter 14

It took a week for Yeonjun to recover from the stab wound.   
His consciousness had come back to him first and it was so hard hearing everyone worry and not being able to reassure them that he was ok, but he did take comfort in Tae and Jimin still curling up with him when they slept.   
It took a further 2 days for him to be able to "wake up" properly.

"Hey." Yeonjun croaked, he had opened his eyes to find Jimin in his usual spot between him and Tae.   
Jimin's eyelids fluttered as he struggled to open his eyes.   
"Well at least we know nothing is badly damaged, you can still wake before us." Jimin said a faint smile on his lips.   
Tae grunted and laid his cheek on top of Jimin's cheek, a faint smile played on his lips.   
"I think I might have to give the donor a miss, it hasn't been this bad since I turned." Yeonjun said as he rubbed at his throat.   
"Lucky we thought of that then." Tae said.   
"Blood bags?"  
"Yup."  
Yeonjun grimaced.   
It wasn't going to be the same but it was better than killing several people.   
"We know it's not the best, but it will do the job." Tae said as he jerked a thumb over his shoulder to a small fudge in the corner.   
"We'll leave you to it." Jimin said.   
He and Tae needed to feed as well but Jimin didn't relish the smell of cold blood while he fed.

Joon had to get Tae and Jimin home.   
There was no concrete evidence to link Dave to what had happened to Yeonjun, unless they could place him at the club.   
Yoongi had brought Dave to the manor not long after he had returned home, where he had been he wouldn't say.   
The most Joon could hope for was a positive ID from the boys or that Tae or Jimin would recognise Dave's scent.   
Joon could pick out the familiar scent faintly, reminding him of the only person he had ever had to kill.

The guys were just getting ready to open the club when Tae's phone buzzed followed shortly by Jimin's.   
Joon needed them home as soon as possible. There was no way they could go now, they would have to wait until tomorrow evening.   
Jimin had felt a little relief when Joon had said they thought they knew who had killed Carly's parents, but Jimin wasn't sure why his brothers needed him, Tae and Yeonjun at home.   
Obviously Joon had his reasons to want them home.

Dave was in the basement, unknowingly in the same room where one daughter controlled her thirst and the other had died.   
Why these vampires kept him here he could only guess at.   
If they thought he was responsible for the murder then why not just kill him.   
Dave knew that he wasn't going to make it easy for them, unless they had something else up their sleeves.

Tae felt more at ease coming home this time, at least he knew he would be welcomed.   
It wasn't under the best circumstances but it was home and his brothers were inside.   
"So, what's this all about?" Jimin asked once they were all settled in the lounge.   
Yoongi spoke up first.   
"We have someone downstairs, we know who he is and we have our suspicions about what he's done, but we need you guys to see him as well."  
"Ok, why?" Jimin said.   
"We think maybe Yeonjun's attack is linked to Carly's parents. It's too much of a coincidence that Carly's parents are killed and Yeonjun attacked in pretty much a week."  
"You need us to identify him as the guy we saw in the club?" Jimin said.   
Yoongi nodded.   
"Ok, but I still don't see the connection." Tae mused.   
"It all comes back to Joon, me and Jimin." JK said quietly.   
"How?" Yeonjun was intrigued.   
Jimin was reeling but he had started to piece it together.   
"Carly, Simon, Emma and Kim." Jimin said.   
JK nodded.   
"It's personal and maybe a dislike that we are seeming to make people turn."  
"But we didn't make Carly or Simon turn... they made their own choices." Jimin said indignantly.   
Yoongi shrugged.   
"This person couldn't find a way to directly hurt Joon and JK, this place is crawling with people even when we sleep. He would have been seen coming and going."  
"Ok... so you go after people connected to the people you want to hurt." Tae said.   
Joon nodded.   
"Ultimately I was the target along with JK. Killing Carly's parents obviously hurt her and JK. Hurting you or Jimin would also hurt us both." Joon said.   
"But Tae and Jimin were right beside me when this guy decided to plunge a knife in me." Yeonjun said.   
"We think he may not have wanted the attacks directly linked, you were a way to hurt them and us." Yoongi shrugged not sure at his own conclusion.   
"So has he admitted to all this?" Yeonjun asked.   
"No, that's why we needed you guys here." Yoongi said.   
Jimin nodded.   
"If we can at least place him at the club..." Jimin said.   
"Yeah." Joon replied.   
"A whiff of his blood would help too." Jimin said.   
"Why?" Asked JK.   
"Whoever stabbed Yeonjun cut themselves, although I think I already know what this guys blood will smell like, the undertone of his blood was similar to Emma's." Jimin said.   
Joon nodded.   
"We all smelt his blood from a cut he has, Joon identified the family tie." Hobi said.   
"It's not a scent I'm likely to forget anytime soon." Joon said sadly.   
"So it was Emma's father." Jimin said.   
"That's who we have downstairs." Jin confirmed.

Dave heard the footsteps on the stairs, more than one set.   
He looked up as the hatched opened.   
Dave wasn't prepared to see the pink haired vampire staring at him.   
"Yeah, that's him." He heard the vampire say.   
A cruel smirk spread over the vampires face before he moved away, as Dave continued to stare unable to understand why that vampire was still alive.


	15. Chapter 15

Joon wasn't sure what to do with Dave.

He still felt ill at ease with him even though he hadn't confessed to the murders, but there was no doubt that he had attacked Yeonjun, Tae and Jimin recognised his scent.

They couldn't really risk letting him go, the only place they had at the moment to keep him under control was where he currently was, in the basement.

Joon couldn't bear the thought of having to kill someone else, but maybe he wouldn't have to if they could keep him there or somewhere similar.

Jimin stared in wonder at Yeonjun's chest, there wasn't a mark to be seen, his skin had healed perfectly, it still surprised Jimin as to how well they healed. He ran his fingertips over where the knife had gone in.

Yeonjun looked down at Jimin, a smirk on his face.

"Do you plan on looking at my chest for much longer?"

"Well I was thinking about doing something else, but Tae did say we had to behave."

"How long do you think he will be?" Yeonjun said a wicked glint in his eye.

"I'm more concerned about the punishment if he catches us." Jimin said.

Although his grin made it clear he was more intrigued than worried.

"Are you trying to lead me a stray?" Yeonjun questioned him.

Jimin shook his head.

"No..."

"It wouldn't surprise me if you were both leading each other."

Tae's sudden appearance making both of them jump.

"Jesus, Tae." Yeonjun spluttered as Jimin buried his face in Yeonjun's chest.

"I tell you both to behave and here you are already half naked." Tae tutted, "I was going to leave training you both until we went back, but you are both forcing my hand."

"What did you do to him?" Jimin whispered, "He was never like this before."

Yeonjun smirked.

"I think I discovered a kink even Tae didn't know he had. Didn't I..."

"Yeonjun." Tae warned.

"Daddy..."

Yeonjun wasn't even phased by Tae's warning he was curious to know what Tae had in store for him and Jimin.

Tae let out a growl, watching as Jimin squealed and ran for the bed, Yeonjun remaining in place staring at Tae defiantly.

Tae wasn't sure how this would go Yeonjun could be as dominating over him as Tae could be over Jimin.

Yeonjun turned away from Tae and focused his attention on Jimin.

"Remember what you did to me the other day?" Yeonjun asked.

Jimin nodded.

"Do it again but on Tae" Yeonjun smiled.

Jimin looked between the two men unsure of what to do. It was clear they were fighting for dominance but seeing as Tae hadn't told him to do anything Jimin made his way over to Tae.

Jimin stood in front of Tae fumbling with his trousers as Tae watched everything Jimin did with a raised eyebrow.

Tae couldn't contain the moan he let out as Jimin went to his knees, dragging Tae's trousers and boxers down with him.

Jimin took Tae's semi hard cock in his hand and looked over his shoulder at Yeonjun.

Yeonjun nodded and Jimin turned back to Tae taking his cock into his mouth.

Tae was in trouble.

He knew how well Jimin could use his mouth, those plump lips adding to the effect of having Jimin tongue wrapped around his cock.

Yeonjun went round behind Tae, putting his hands on his waist and moving them up his sides dragging his shirt with him.

Tae lifted his arms and let Yeonjun remove his shirt.

Yeonjun reached down and stroked Jimin's hair.

"On the bed, baby." He said quietly.

Jimin released Tae and walked over to the bed stripping off as he went.

He kneeled on the bed and waited for Yeonjun.

"And you." Yeonjun said tugging at Tae's wrist pulling him towards the bed.

Tae laid down and groaned as he watched Yeonjun nod at Jimin.

Jimin took Tae into his mouth and started to swirl his tongue over Tae's cock.

Tae grunted. Jimin's mouth felt so good wrapped round his cock that he was getting close to the edge. It wasn't going to take a lot more to push him over.

Yeonjun could see the pleasure on Tae's face and knew it wouldn't be long before he succumbed to Jimin's mouth.

"Make him cum." Yeonjun said.

Jimin hummed sending vibrations over Tae's cock.

Tae slid his fingers into Jimin's hair giving it a tug, making Jimin hum again.

Jimin slid his mouth higher, until all he had in his mouth was Tae's tip, he sucked at Tae feeling his cock twitch every time he slid his tongue over his slit.

"Harder." Yeonjun said as he watched the strain on Tae's face.

Yeonjun saw he was trying to hold back.

Jimin sucked harder until he felt Tae's cock give a big lurch and Tae's cum squirted into his mouth as Tae let out a panting breath.

"You are so good with that mouth." Yeonjun said to Jimin as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Not easy to hold off is it Tae?" Yeonjun chuckled as Tae laid with his forearm covering his eyes.

Tae shook his head.

"Ok, hands and knees, Tae." Yeonjun said.

Tae uncovered his eyes and looked at Yeonjun as he stripped off, Tae knew his second orgasm was on the horizon.

He rolled on to his stomach and pushed his knees under him, so his ass was in the air.

Jimin sat staring at Tae in this vulnerable position stroking his cock.

"You can go first seeing as you performed so well." Yeonjun said to Jimin.

Jimin eagerly positioned himself behind Tae pushing his dripping tip at Tae's tight hole.

Jimin let out a low moan pushing himself into Tae, revelling in his tight heat.

What Jimin wasn't ready for was Yeonjun coming behind him and pushing Jimin forward over Tae's back.

Jimin let out a groan as Yeonjun pushed into his ass, in turn pushing Jimin deeper into Tae.

Jimin hadn't time to catch his breath before Yeonjun started to pound into his ass.

All Jimin could do was grab Tae's hips and hold on.

Tae gave a grunt from below.

"T-touch me, J-Jimin."

Jimin reached forward and wrapped his fingers tightly round Tae's cock.

A few strokes from Jimin's hand and the rhythm of Yeonjun pumping into Jimin was all it took for Tae to find his release.

Jimin released Tae's cock and fell over his back, with a loud groan as he came.

Yeonjun came with a shout a few strokes later, Jimin's ass pulsing around his cock.

Yeonjun pulled out of Jimin, got a cloth and cleaned up both men, their bodies laying limply on the bed.

"So, who's the dominate one?" Yeonjun asked with a grin as he curled up behind Jimin.

Tae grunted and reached down pulling a cover over them all, while Jimin chuckled quietly into Yeonjun's neck.


	16. Chapter 16

Joon couldn't deal with Dave and left him down in the basement for people who could deal with him to arrive.

He knew they wouldn't be long coming and hoped that Dave was ready for whatever they had planned for him.

Joon went down to tell Dave.

"So what happens to me now?" Dave asked when he saw Joon at the door.

"That's not for him to decide." A voice said from behind Joon.

A chill ran through Dave, he didn't recognise the voice so had no idea who it was and that made him nervous.

Soobin stepped out from behind Joon.

"Ah the doorman." Dave muttered quietly.

"That I may be, but I am also the head of my coven, one of which you attacked."

"Pinky." Dave smirked. He may mot have killed him, but it gave Dave some sick satisfaction that he had at least managed to wound him.

"Yeonjun. We do have names as well." Soobin was getting irritated.

"We can do it here?" Soobin asked Joon.

"Of course. I wouldn't expect you to take him back with you."

"Do what?" Dave asked.

"Well our rules are much the same as my new brothers rules."

Dave's stomach plummeted. He knew only too well what that could mean.

"Don't worry," a new voice added, "we will make it as pleasurable as possible."

Yeonjun, Jimin and Tae appeared in Dave's line of sight, all smiling, their canines overhanging their bottom lips, their blood red eyes shining.

"A-all three of y-you?" Dave stuttered.

Jimin nodded the smile never leaving his face.

"We do most things together now."

Joon turned on his heel and left with Soobin, while the others dealt with Dave. He wasn't happy that Dave would die and it was mere coincidence that Soobin's rules lined up with his, but as Jimin had once reminded him, rules were rules. It didn't mean he had to be happy about it.

Jimin and Tae turned to Yeonjun.

"You can take first bite." Tae said as he opened the door, "After all it was you he attacked."

Yeonjun nodded and pulled the door wide open.

Dave had back himself into a corner and had no where he could run to.

Yeonjun looked over his shoulder at Jimin.

"I've not fed and been full for a long time."

"We haven't either, never on human blood at least." Jimin said as he inched closer to Dave.

Yeonjun licked his lips, he entwined his fingers into Dave's hair and yanked his head to the side, exposing the vein in Dave's neck.

Yeonjun wasn't in a forgiving mood, so no pain relief for Dave, Yeonjun sank his teeth slowly into Dave's neck. Dave let out a hiss between his teeth. To anyone looking at them for behind you would think it was friendly embrace, Dave's face now buried into Yeonjun's neck.

Tae and Jimin took a wrist each, the quickening of Dave's pulse making their canines grow longer.

They sank their teeth into Dave's wrist together as he let out a groan.

Dave was feeling light headed, it wasn't an entirely unpleasent feeling. He felt drunk. His thoughts became jumbled, he couldn't make any sense to them until one thought came through loud and clear.   
Animosity, he wasn't liked and now he was paying the price.   
Dave tried to struggle but found himself pinned to the floor.   
The more he struggled the more his wrists and neck hurt. It wasn't long before the urge to fight left him. He thought of his daughters, his wife. These were the thoughts that were in his mind as he slowly slipped from this world.

"So how long will you be staying?" Joon asked Soobin.

"I need to head back tomorrow, we are stretched enough already with out Tae and Yeonjun."

"Nice to know I was missed." Jimin chuckled as he walked into the lounge.

"Of course you are, but most of our patrons are used to going to the bar for a drink, they're not used to being waited on." Soobin said with a grin.

"So its ok if we all come back with you?" Tae asked as Yeonjun slipped his arms round Jimin and Tae's waists.

"Of course, it's been strange without you all." Soobin said.

Jimin noticed the sad look on Joon's face. None of them had been away from each other for as long as Tae and Jimin had been gone. But for once Jimin felt useful, almost human, having a job he enjoyed doing, and the bonus was being with Tae and Yeonjun.

"Don't worry Joon, we aren't far away. Come for a drink one night and we can come a visit again right?"

Joon nodded.   
He didn't think that Jimin and Tae would ever leave, considering their reaction when the elders had left the children's home.

"Look's like my little brothers are growing up." Joon said a little sadly.

"About time, it's only taken them a couple of hundred years." Yoongi said dryly, a smile on his face, as he walked into the lounge with Hobi.

"Will the others be ok with this?" Jimin wondered out loud.

"Of course. What ever makes you two happy, but if you get fed up of them both just kick them back this way." Hobi said with a smirk adding the last bit on for Soobin.

Jimin felt relief flood his body. His brothers were happy no matter what he and Tae chose to do and in the process they had extended their family to include Soobin, Yeonjun, Kai, Beomgyu and Taehyun.

Dave was buried next to Emma and Kim not knowing that Kim's grave was empty.

Kim watched from the hill above, the same spot she had been in for Emily's funeral.

Simon slid his arm round her waist.

"I'm sorry for what he did to your parents." She said quietly.

"Why are you sorry, you didn't kill them." he murmured.

"Maybe indirectly..."

"Then it's mine and Carly's fault as much as it is his own. He thought we were turned against our will and it was a choice we both made. Things didn't turn out the way I expected, but I'm happy." Simon said as he squeezed at her waist, "And I have you to thank for that."

Kim gave him a small smile and turned to him.

"Let's go home. Maybe we can come back here one day and it's not under such shitty circumstances."

Kim took one last look over the graveyard and pulled Simon's hand into hers. They ran for home. Kim never really wanting to come back to a town that had been the cause of so much heart ache for her family.


End file.
